Le secret d'Alison
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Attention spoiler saison 5. Alison à un secret très gros


**Le secret d'Alison**

Alison se rendit au travail comme tout les autres jours depuis des années déja. L'hôpital était son refuge en quelques sortes, c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait à peu près oublier ses ennuis. Ce jour là elle en avait grand besoin, elle avait besoin de réfléchir mais elle avait surtout besoin de s'occuper. De se vider l'esprit. Elle ne devait plus penser à son secret. Elle devait le garder pour elle, la seule autre personne à connaitre ce fameux secret était son mari Robert Chase. Mais sinon elle gardait ce secret pour elle, ils s'étaient mariés il y a juste un an, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas revenue travailler.

Elle sortait des vestiaires quand elle vit le docteur Grégory House s'approcher d'elle.

H : Voyez vous ça une revenante

A : La ferme House, je ne suis pas d'humeur

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son ancien supérieur, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les urgences, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait d'oublier. Elle se concentrait sur son travail et ça marchait à peu près jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende au toilette en début d'après-midi. En sortant de la cabine elle put voir House qui l'attendait.

A : Vous ne savez plus lire maintenant ?

H : Disons que je ne lis que lorsque ça m'arrange.

A : Que voulez vous ?

La jeune femme avait l'air énervé de la présence du diagnosticien.

H : Savoir pourquoi vous revenez après trois jours d'absences

A : Ce sont mes affaires

H : Oulà ça à l'air sérieux. Parce que si vous étiez malade, ce qui peut arriver, vous ne vous emporteriez pas tant que ça.

A : Foutez moi la paix House

H : A moins que vous ne soyez enceinte, là je comprendrais.

A : Vous vous trompez complètement.

H : Bien vous n'êtes pas enceinte, donc c'est quelque chose de personnel

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle s'apprètait à sortir quand House ajouta une dernière phrase

H : Où alors c'est votre mari qui est malade et vous avez veillé sur lui, c'est mignon.

Alison referma d'un coup sec la porte qu'elle venait de légèrement entrouvrir. Elle se retourna et House put voir que la jeune femme pleurait.

A : Il m'a quitté voilà vous êtes content ?

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, House voulut la rattraper mais elle courait très vite. Il décida donc d'attendre un peu et d'essayer de la retrouver. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre alors il se lança à sa recherche. Il la trouva facilement, dans une salle d'examen aux urgences, il referma la porte derrière lui, elle allait repartir mais House commença à parler

H : Pourquoi est ce que je devrais être content alors que vous êtes malheureuse ?

A : Parce que vous êtes du genre à vous réjouir du malheur des autres.

H : Pas du votre et puis de toute façon c'est Chase le plus à plaindre

A : Et pourquoi ça selon vous ?

H : Parce qu'il vous a laissez tomber.

Alison se remit à pleurer, House se sentit mal à l'aise en présene de la jeune femme en pleurs, mais il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses avant bras. Elle se laissa aller doucement contre lui.

H : Pourquoi est-il partit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop secouée par ses larmes. House ne dit plus rien, il se disait qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas lui répondre, elle se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il ne se sépara pas pour autant d'elle. Elle resta aussi dans cette position.

A : J'ai, disons, commis une erreur. Chase me l'a dit mais je ne m'en souviens même pas. Comme il est persuadé que ce que j'ai fait était sincère il est parti en me disant qu'il devait réfléchir. Et puis il y a trois jours il m'a dit qu'il ne revenait pas pour l'instant.

H : C'est un idiot, je l'ai toujours dit.

A : C'est moi qui l'ai trahi

H : Qu'avez vous fait ?

Alison ne répondit pas, elle sortit de la salle, elle ne pleurait plus.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent étrangement. Wilson ne reconnaissait plus son ami, certes il ne prenait plus de Vicodine depuis un an, mais là c'était vraiment étrange. Wilson voyait House observer Alison de loin. Il lui faisait apporter du café quand il voyait qu'elle était fatiguée. Car il savait que la jeune femme passait ses nuits à l'hôpital. Elle ne dormait que très peu. House avait l'air différent avec elle durant ces quelques jours.

Et puis au bout de quelques jours d'attentions particulières de la part de House, alors que celui ci était chez lui en plein milieu de l'après midi ( bah oui il ne va tout de même pas changer ses habitudes ) il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il fut surpris de trouver Alison sur le pas de cette porte.

H : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

A : Vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital

H : Exact, puisque je suis ici. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

A : Rien, merci quand même.

Elle tourna les talons, s'appréta à partir. Elle allait partir, mais House la retint par le bras, la retourna et l'embrassa avec fougue. Surprise au début, elle se laissa faire puis rendit ce baiser. Il y mit fin au bout de plusieurs minutes.

H : Pourquoi es tu là ?

A : Je n'aime pas quand vous n'êtes pas là. Je sens votre présence à l'hôpital quand vous m'observez, quand vous me faites parvenir des petites attentions. Mais aujourd'hui vous n'étiez pas là. Je voulais voir si vous alliez bien, j'ai eu peur.

H : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

A : C'est idiot je sais

H : Je trouve ça... Touchant

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus longuement cette fois. Ils finirent l'après midi dans la chambre de House. Quand il se réveilla, il sentit que la place à côté de lui était vide. Il se leva et vit qu'elle était à la fenêtre, elle ne regardait pas vraiment l'extérieur, elle semblait ailleurs. Elle ne l'entendit pas se lever et se diriger vers elle, elle ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa doucement, et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui

H : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

A : Je ne veux pas continuer avec toi

House ne parut pas surpris, il était juste déçu et légèrement en colère.

H : Pourquoi ça ?

A : Parce que je suis mariée

H : Il t'a quitté

A : Je ne veux plus avoir mal

H : Laisses moi te guérir

Alison se mit à pleurer, il s'approcha d'elle et cette fois elle ne le repoussa pas.

H : Tu sais ça fais un moment que je rêvais de cette nuit, de ces moments avec toi. Je ne disais rien parce que tu avais ton mari mais quand j'ai su que tu souffrais à cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de surveiller que tout allait bien pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et si tu l'es sans moi alors tant pis.

A : J'aime être avec toi, vraiment. Mais...

H : J'attendrais que tu sois prète. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra

A : Laisses moi finir ma phrase s'il te plais.

H : Désolé vas-y

A : Mais je ne veux plus me risquer de souffrir, à chaque fois que je m'engage un peu plus je souffre. Mon premier mari est mort, Chase est parti....

H : Je suis en forme et je ne vois pas pourquoi je quiterais la seule femme que je n'ai jamais autant aimé.

A : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

H : Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

A : Tu le penses vraiment ?

H : Je le pense depuis plusieurs mois déja.

A : Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

H : Non, jamais.

A : J'ai mal en ce moment tu sais

H : Je t'aiderais à aller mieux, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler dès que tu auras besoin de moi, même si on est au boulot, même si je suis avec Wilson. Tu peux venir me voir juste parce que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras. Tu peux compter sur moi Alison

A : Merci Greg, merci

H : De rien.

A : Tu veux bien que je reste cette nuit ? Je n'aime plus rentrer chez moi, je suis toute seule et ...

H : Bien sur que tu peux rester.

A : Merci.

H : Tu voudras bien me dire un jour, ce qui s'est passé ?

A : J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil.

H : Et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ?

A : J'ai dit que je t'aimais

H : Oh je vois, je comprends pourquoi mais tu aurais pu lui dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que ...

A : Selon lui je l'ai dit plusieurs fois y compris lors de notre nuit de noce

H : Ah oui là je le plains quand même

A : Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.

H : Je sais Alison, je te connais, tu ne fais pas volontairement souffrir les gens que tu aimes

A : Oui, mais c'est là le problème. Je sais que ce n'était que des rêves mais je le pensais, je savais que je t'aimais

H : Tu m'aimes ?

A : Oui.

House la serra encore plus contre son coeur, elle se laissa faire, elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment plus que jamais. Cette nuit là, Alison dormit très bien. Elle récupéra de toutes ces nuits passée à pleurer le fait de se retrouver seule.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, leur relation était surtout basée sur la confiance, House devait gagné la confiance de la jeune femme. Il s'occupait d'elle. Il allait la voir dès qu'elle le demandait et cette dernière passait son temps chez lui, elle avait laissé sa maison à Chase qui avait décidé de la vendre. Alison voulait se prendre un nouvel appartement mais House voulait qu'elle reste chez lui.

Chase était au courant de cette relation, et il n'était pas surpris, mais en colère contre elle, contre House. Mais Alison lui avait dit que si il l'aimait vraiment il lui aurait pardonné ses mots. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait House et qu'il l'aimait, elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il prenait soin d'elle, et qu'elle ne voulait rien changer.

House avait eu du mal à faire disparaitre la souffrance d'Alison mais maintenant, au bout d'un an de vie commune tout allait pour le mieux, le divorce était prononcé. Alison était heureuse avec House. House était heureux avec Alison. L'hôpital était au courant de cette relation qui avait été ambigue au début, tout le monde pensait que House profitait de la faiblesse de la jeune femme mais un jour cette dernière s'était levé et avait dit en avoir assez que l'on dise ça de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors tout le monde avait fini par admettre que cette relation n'était pas si ambigue que cela. Ils s'aimaient vraiment tout les deux. House avait été surpris de la réaction d'Alison mais il était ravi car ça lui montrait qu'elle était prète à lui faire entièrement confiance.

Quant-à Chase il ne revint pas au Princeton Plainsboro, trop occupé à penser les plaies que lui avait fait Alison. Mais celle ci n'y songeait même pas. Elle l'avait aimé mais c'était du passé. Aujourdhui elle aimait Grégory House et elle savait que cela durait depuis un moment et que cela durerait encore. Elle savait aussi que c'était réciproque.

**Ta Dam voilà pour me remettre du 5X24**


End file.
